


some things will always be left up in the air

by squick_writes



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Airplane bathroom sex, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cavity Search, Docking, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, In Public, M/M, Mile High Club, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Public Transportation, Virus gets strip searched by a customs officer while Trip watches, Virus is totally not an alcoholic, Virus' dick: (laughs in hidden), first AO3 fic be gentle, foreplay chapter, pat-downs, some domestic fluff I guess, this was supposed to be a one-shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-08-13 07:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7968409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squick_writes/pseuds/squick_writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Virus and Trip are flying out to a different country to conduct some good old-fashioned yakuza business for a week or so. Not everything goes according to plan. There are more than a few surprises along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just Like Old Times

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I get easily "inspired" by even the most mundane things, and by that I mean I think about fictional characters too much - even while I'm on vacation for some reason. I took a trip recently, so here's what I've got. ViTri smut will be in the second chapter so you can skip this part if that's all you're here for! ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ
> 
> I wonder how many other people on my flight were thinking abt butt stuff to pass the time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated 2/24/17: made a few minor edits to include the pocket knife scene.

The apartment was, eerily, completely silent. Virus stood alone at the kitchen counter to sip his expensive home-brewed coffee, vaguely squinting through his glasses at nothing in particular as the mug warmed his hands. It was very early in the morning. 4 a.m.  
  
  
Virus didn't usually get up this early, although on a few occasions he might have heard the distant sound of Trip watching television from the living room about now. The latter was due to emerge from his room any minute - or so Virus hoped, impatiently checking the time on his Coil; their ride to the airport would be arriving in approximately thirty minutes and he had not yet overseen Trip's readiness.  
  
  
His own suitcase and laptop bag were already lined up in the hall in front of the door. He had packed them the previous night and left them sitting open on his bed until just a few minutes ago. Virus was confident he hadn't forgotten anything. Well, even if he had, it didn't really matter to him. Such provisions were only a precaution, based in comfort rather than necessity. Anything he had missed could easily be bought when they arrived at their destination.  
  
  
He wondered if Trip was bringing anything. They hadn't discussed it. He wasn't sure if his younger associate had even found the spare suitcase in the closet.  
  
  
"...Trip?" Virus called hesitantly.  
  
  
There was the sound of a door opening around the corner.  
  
  
"Huh." So Trip was awake, at least.  
  
  
Virus had only to raise his voice a little for Trip to be able to perceive his words clearly from the other room. "Will you be ready to go soon?"  
  
  
"Just about."  
  
  
Trip's bedroom door closed again. Virus curiously drifted into the hallway with his cup of coffee to listen through the wall for signs of activity. After a few more minutes, Trip joined him there, wordlessly stopping short just in front of Virus to avoid bumping into him. He was carrying something - a small plastic shopping bag. Virus blinked down at it.  
  
  
"Is that what you're taking?"  
  
  
"Mm," Trip confirmed.  
  
  
"...That's all?"  
  
  
Trip's eyes rolled slowly toward the wall on his right. "You told me to pack a bag with whatever I thought I would need, so..."  
  
  
Yes, a bag, as in a suitcase. Not like that. That's not what he had meant, but Virus wasn't sure if it was even worth mentioning.  
  
  
"Can I take a look?" Virus requested politely.  
  
  
"Sure, if you like." Trip shrugged, passing the plastic bag to Virus, who matter-of-factly took it into the kitchen to rest it open on the counter under the dim fluorescent lighting. "Nothing much to see."  
  
  
After sifting through its contents, Virus privately agreed. It looked as though Trip had merely swept everything off his bathroom counter into the first receptacle he'd found, which turned out to be a plastic shopping bag leftover from the last time they had gotten a take-out meal from a convenience store.  
  
  
"You know... most of this stuff you could just buy when we get there," said Virus, glancing up at Trip, nonplussed.  
  
  
"That so.."  
  
  
"...Don't you want to bring a change of clothes?"  
  
  
Trip paused. "Ah." His eyes lit up - he knew he had forgotten something.  
  
  
Briefly closing his own eyes, Virus sighed. "If you want to go pick some things out now, you can put them with the others. I have some room left in my suitcase."  
  
  
"Nah.. think I'm good."  
  
  
"You're sure?" Virus double-checked, not quite hiding the mild tone of surprise.  
  
  
"Yup. 's fine," Trip replied casually, his hands in his pockets.  
  
  
"Alright. We'll just go shopping when we get there then."  
  
  
"'Kay, sounds good," said Trip. "Hey, do you want to grab some breakfast first? Before we leave.."  
  
  
Virus shook his head impatiently. "We don't have time to go out anywhere. The car will be here soon. We can eat at the airport."  
  
  
"I see.."  
  
  
It took them forty minutes to get there. Trip's stomach gurgled loudly for the entire journey.

 

* * *

   
  ✈

 

Pulling up to the curb and removing their luggage from the trunk for them, the driver of their private vehicle (kindly lent to them by Toue Inc.) dropped them off just in front of the concourse for the mainland terminal. Trip had easily been convinced to leave his inadequate collection of belongings at home, which meant it was just the one suitcase that had to be checked before they could move on through the Midorijima airport. As "government-sanctioned" officials, they were immediately allowed to enter past the security checkpoint via a sideroom, having been both pre-screened and given priority access.

  
  
Their breakfast was taken in the public food court inside the boarding zone simply because Trip fancied having something more Western today than what the airport lounge offered. After a full meal of bacon, sausages, and eggs from a sit-down cafe (or in Virus' case, a small bowl of rice and miso soup) they were able to relax and explore the shops and exhibits surrounding their departure gate.  
  
  
"Ah, it's too early to get a drink, isn't it?" complained Virus, tugging on the strap of the briefcase slung over his shoulder. The weight was becoming uncomfortable. "Well, since you didn't bring anything, would you mind carrying the laptop?"  
  
  
"Yeah, yeah."  
  
  
Their first flight only took them to the mainland of Japan and was very short, around two hours. Virus quickly learned that it was **not** , in fact, too early to be served alcohol, with the result that their very first stop after landing was a public restroom.

  
However, switching to international air travel for their connecting flight meant the loss of special privileges they had become used to in Midorijima. They would have to check their baggage through customs again, properly this time. The staff here did not care that they were Toue's right-hand men on a privately owned island nearby. In fact, Virus and Trip were bidden to avoid mentioning it, and from now on would be treated like any other business class clientele.  
  
  
Their electronic boarding passes made checking in again quick, easy, and painless - until they reached the metal detectors. The customs officer guarding the security checkpoint looked down at Trip's thrice-buckled boots disapprovingly.

  
"Sir, you're going to need to remove your shoes."  
  
  
Having moved down the line ahead of Trip, Virus glanced back at him, lips parting into a slight smile as he casually flipped open his briefcase to pull out the laptop, which he stowed separately in one of the bins on the conveyor belt. He had not been asked to remove any of his clothing, professionally dressed as he was in a well-fitted suit and practical shoes. Trip stood out a little bit more. He was forced to have a seat in the only chair provided beside the procession line as he unstrapped his gaudy white boots from his thick lower calves. Virus continued on through the metal detector with an air of amusement, which was quickly wiped from his face when the alarm went off.  
  
  
_**Beeeeeeeeeep**_.  
  
  
Virus looked back at the male security agent behind the baggage scanner, his eyes opening wide in puzzlement. "Is everything okay?"  
  
  
"It's all good, I'm sure," the staff member replied in a clearly bored tone of voice as he gestured for Virus to take a few steps back with his security wand. "Could you please take off your jacket and try going through again?"  
  
  
Pulling off one boot at a time, Trip casually looked up to watch Virus place his jacket in another bin. But when he attempted to move through the metal detector again--  
  
  
_**Beeeeeeeeeep**_.  
  
  
"Shoes?" the male officer suggested, raising his eyebrows.

  
Virus easily slipped his dress shoes off his heels and added them to the bin. He padded back over to the metal detector in his dark navy blue socks while Trip was waved around the queue and escorted to the neighbouring station. This time, both of them triggered the alarm.  
  
  
_**Bee-Beeeeeeeep**_.  
  
  
"My sincerest apologies," began Virus. "I really don't know what the problem is."  
  
  
Trip removed his layered, artfully tattered sweater, pulling it over his head and uncertainly scratching his now mussed-up hair at the officer's request; Virus, his cuff links and glasses.  
  
  
"Your earrings, are they removable? Do you have any other piercings we should know about?"  
  
  
His belt went into the bin on the conveyor belt next. It was no good. The alarm still rang out.  
  
  
Briefly trading places with the male agent, the female customs officer eyed his belongings warily as she drew the security wand up and down Virus's figure, her gaze lingering on the Coil bracelet and burner phone tucked into the front pocket of his briefcase. With a dismissive gesture to her co-worker, she returned to Trip's station and directed him to remove his own earrings.  
  
  
"Alright.." the other officer sighed. "Sir, could you please step into this machine over here?"  
  
  
"Ah, no," Virus protested at the (rather blurry) sight of the full-body scanning device. "I can't, medically. It wouldn't be a good idea for me. You understand."  
  
  
The male customs agent stared him down, disbelieving. "You do realise that if you won't consent to being scanned, we may have to resort to other security measures. You will receive a pat-down, to start with. There's something triggering the alarm which you're not telling us about -- it could become a lot more serious from here."  
  
  
"It's fine," insisted Virus, stepping over to the footprints indicated on the floor and assuming a firm T pose. The officer reluctantly followed.  
  
  
Meanwhile, the female agent processing Trip had retrieved a clipboard and a radio transceiver. "Did you have anything you wanted to declare to us, sir?"  
  
  
"Uhmmm..." Trip glanced briefly at Virus, who gave him a slight, weary nod as his trouser legs were being frisked. "I checked a small handgun with my luggage."  
  
  
The woman stopped and gave him the same disapproving look as the other agent. "We're going to need to see the proper documentation on that."  
  
  
"We are licensed to carry. I have copies of our gun permits with me here in my bag and with the gun itself in my suitcase," Virus injected. "We're government employees. It's for our protection."  
  
  
"You're together?"  
  
  
"We work together."  
  
  
Exchanging another meaningful glance with her coworker, the female officer looked him right in the eye as she drew the radio up to her face. "Yeah, I'm going to need you to pull a bag. Bring it to the security office as soon as possible."

 

* * *

 

   
"Step this way, sir, you're coming with me."

  
Virus looked from the officer, who had just donned purple sanitary gloves and snapped them into place around his fingers tightly, over to the back of Trip's head with an expression of slight dismay. He was led to a separate room nearby; the security office, he assumed. It was only a short distance away and with the door left ajar, Trip could still see him from the line.  
  
  
"Let me guess. You're going to opt out of being scanned too, right?" said the female customs agent, stepping in front of him as she changed her own gloves.  
  
  
"Uhh.. yeah," Trip responded, distracted by the thought of whatever was going to happen with Virus in the private room. "I don't think our boss is okay with imaging devices."  
  
  
Between the throngs of people moving across the lines through the airport's security checkpoint, he caught a glimpse of Virus being made to unbutton his shirt.  
  
  
"Arms spread out," ordered the agent. "Like this, please. I'm going to pat you down now. Starting with your arms and shoulders, then you're going to feel me touching your hair."  
  
  
Trip suppressed an impatient noise of complaint. "Do you gotta?" he grunted, automatically raising his hands to interlock his fingers behind his head as if under arrest.  
  
  
If the security officer found this at all suspicious, she didn't remark on it, merely correcting his stance to a T-pose. "Down like this, sir. Keep your arms straight."  
  
  
Across the hall, the other officer shined a small flashlight into Virus's mouth, illuminating his pink insides. Trip kept a careful eye on the doorway as his own customs agent dipped two fingers into his waistband and ran them along the length of his hips, making his abdomen muscles twitch.  
  
  
"Oi.." Trip glared at her while she felt up his baggy trouser legs. "Cut it out. Can't you get a guy to do this?"  
  
  
"Believe me, sir, that would take quite a while. With that flu currently going around, we're short-staffed at the moment." On the second swipe down Trip's other leg, her hand faltered, having come into contact with a solid, oblong shape in the pocket. Fingers scrabbling for a better hold on it, she looked up at him warily and asked, "What's this?"  
  
  
"Dunno."  
  
  
The customs officer huffed with annoyance. "Keep your hands up," she ordered, then dipped her fingers quickly into Trip's pocket and fished around for the object she had felt. What she pulled out was an expensive pocket knife with an abalone inlaid handle -- yakuza make. Trip met her accusatory stare with an impassive gaze. He might have looked bored if not for the glint of intelligent awareness in his blue eyes.  
  
  
"Did you mean to bring this into the airport?"  
  
  
"Mn?"  
  
  
"Did you know this was there, sir?"  
  
  
"Must've forgot," drawled Trip, his expression unchanged. His eyes inexorably slid back towards the room with Virus in it, where the older man appeared to be undoing his trousers. Trip was distracted from the sight of the fabric shifting down his thighs when the female agent opened the knife and waved it in front of his eyes reprovingly.  
  
  
"Well, you're strictly forbidden to bring this sort of thing into airports, you know. We'll have to confiscate it if you want to board your flight today."  
  
  
Trip hesitated only briefly before nodding, though his lips turned pouty at the thought of giving up something he owned - or rather, had stolen from Virus. "Fine, take it," he grumbled. "I don't care. You can have it."  
  
  
The switchblade disappeared into the black confiscations box before the female customs officer returned to her search, mollified by his lack of reaction.  
  
  
Doing his best to tamp down his fighting instincts, Trip ignored the stranger's hands running up and down his body, lightly groping every contour, and continued to watch Virus in the other room. He had been permitted to leave his trousers hanging on halfway down his thighs but now appeared to be bent over slightly, elbows resting on the table, as the officer dispassionately dragged down his underwear and produced a bottle from which he squeezed a decent amount of lube onto his purple-gloved fingertips.  
  
  
Trip didn't say anything this time when the customs agent brushed his privates again, allowing her to continue with the examination without a challenge. Instead, he briefly averted his eyes from the security office, wondering if this was something he should be watching, then gazed back towards Virus just in time to watch the other officer's finger slowly sink between his butt cheeks.  
  
  
A minute later, a second finger had disappeared into Virus's anal cavity. The other travellers continued to move ahead through the security line, momentarily obstructing Trip's view of the private room, but even from this distance he could see the tension in Virus's shoulders.  
  
  
And then when he _relaxed_.  
  
  
Just ever so slightly, but enough to make a difference.  
  
  
"'Kay, all finished," said the female customs agent, tugging Trip back into the time and space he presently occupied. "I'm going to ask you to wait over there by the security office until we've retrieved your luggage."  
  
  
"Did you find anything else?"  
  
  
The security agent looked at him in disbelief. "...no."  
  
  
"That's good," said Trip, pulling his sweater back on over his head. Clearing his throat, he picked up the laptop briefcase from the other side of the security checkpoint and dumped the contents of Virus's bin into it, then glanced back over at the private room.  
  
  
Someone had finally closed the door.  
  
  
Trip waited in front of it for several long minutes, jiggling his leg atop one of the uncomfortable plastic chairs and staring into the floor, before Virus's suitcase arrived to be searched by the attending officers.

  
He was able to clear up the gun documentation on his own without any further problems, pointing out the permits that Virus had thoughtfully stowed alongside the weapons themselves. After showing several forms of I.D. to the airport staff, he was begrudgingly apologised to, cheerfully wished a safe journey, and left to his own devices at last.  
  
  
When Virus finally emerged from the private room shortly afterwards, he was looking distinctly more disheveled than when they had arrived. He still managed to flash Trip a wan smile, however, briskly buttoning up his shirt as he passed him.  
  
  
"Just like old times, ne? Come on, let's get a drink before our next flight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, the actual smut will be in the second chapter. This was originally supposed to be like a one-shot drabble type thing just for fun but I ran out of time to finish it properly cos I'm a busy busy fan (with your heart in my hand) (song ref anybody? no okay bye)
> 
> P.S. I have not proofread this one so be kind. Comments/criticisms always welcome!


	2. Cause and Effect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no I forgot to include a possible extra scene in the last chapter where Trip accidentally brings a switchblade to the airport in his pocket... :[ but hey if I didn't set deadlines for myself I would never publish anything ever so haha whoops. You get what you get.
> 
> EDIT 2/24/17: I added it.
> 
> Speaking of which, I'm not entirely sure what happened here. Turns out, sorry, I lied, the actual bathroom sex will be in the 3rd chapter because I somehow haven't even gotten there yet. Virus and Trip had a mind of their own about what to do with their boners in this one. Sorry/you're welcome? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

The steady rumbling of the plane's engines had lulled Virus to sleep within an hour of boarding, assisted, no doubt, by the copious amounts of alcohol he had imbibed from one of the airport bars they had passed on the way to their gate. He was awoken by the return of the beverage cart some time later, when it rolled over the foot his long-legged companion had extended part of the way into the aisle.  
  
  
Trip swore loudly.  
  
  
"I am so very sorry!" the flight attendant cried out, quietly bowing in apology with a polite smile plastered on her face. "Please forgive me. Is there anything else I can get for you?"  
  
  
Virus ordered another drink to go with Trip's ginger ale.  
  
  
"Isn't that like.. your third?" said Trip, tearing open his complimentary snack. The crinkling of the aluminum laminated wrapper made Virus glance up from pouring out his booze - just in time to watch Trip dump the entire contents onto the tray.  
  
  
"Don't-" Virus started to say, but closed his mouth. It was too late. Trip had already spread his trail mix across the folding tray and was picking out the peanuts. The younger gangster fixed Virus with his unreadable blue eyes and held his gaze for a moment with a vacant expression.  
  
  
"What.."  
  
  
"Nevermind.." Virus went back to stirring around the ice in his cup with the little red plastic straw. "It's more like my fourth, actually, if we're really counting this little itty bitty bottle as a proper drink."  
  
  
"Wow, you seem fine as usual," Trip said with his eyes on his food. Although he was going through the motions of a compliment, his tone remained flat and unimpressed. Just making conversation, the way he had learned from Virus. "Guess you can really hold your liquor, even in the daytime."  
  
  
"Figuratively speaking." Virus craned his neck over the seats to look down the aisle toward the lavatory. "I'll need to get past you in a minute when the trolley is gone." Indeed, he squeezed past Trip to go use the facilities more than a _couple_ of times over the next few hours.  
  
  
"Can't we just switch seats?" Trip complained upon his return. "..I wanted the window anyway." Nevertheless, he stood aside so that Virus could get back to the corner without stepping over his legs, holding onto the overhead compartment to allow him to pass.  
  
  
"No, these seats were assigned to us like this," replied Virus as he got settled in again with a refreshed smile. "Check your boarding pass."  
  
  
Trip plopped back down next to him with a _thump_. "Huhhh, but I'm bored."  
  
  
"Watch the in-flight movie," Virus suggested.  
  
  
"Nah.. it's one of those where they're just talking the whole time. Look." Trip gestured at the screen. "They don't even get naked."  
  
  
Virus chuckled. "No nudity? Ah, well then, clearly, what a waste of time. What about the SkyMall magazine?"  
  
  
"Doesn't interest me. No nudity," Trip bounced back in riposte. His shocking light blue eyes gleamed sharply.  
  
  
At that moment, an announcement came over the intercom. "Excuse me, but just so you are all informed, the seatbelt light has come on."

  
"This is your captain speaking. Everyone please sit down. We are expecting to come up on some very minor potential turbulence here in a minute."  
  
  
To anyone apart from Trip, the momentary flicker of alarm in Virus's eyes might have been unrecognizable. It was gone by the time they had both buckled their seatbelts. Casually expressionless, Virus passed Trip a stick of gum he had found inside one of his pockets.  
  
  
There was a natural lull in the conversation while they waited for the impending turbulence. Virus reached out to steady his fifth drink as he felt the plane dip lower in the sky but there were no harsh bumps or jolts, merely a sudden vibration they could feel juddering through the floor of the plane. It felt rather strange coming up through their seats.. The sensation was not entirely unwelcome.  
  
  
Wondering if Trip was feeling this peculiar resonance too, Virus glanced over at him to see that he had abruptly stopped chewing; his eyebrows were raised on high as he stared straight ahead at nothing in particular.  
  
  
Then, just as quickly as they had begun, the reverberations that his pelvis had absorbed through the seat - a distinctly pleasurable drone felt from between his tailbone (and perineum) to the tip of his member - had gone away, leaving him with a slight erection which would soon need to be addressed as it continued to grow. He wasn't sure at this point if he was more relieved or disappointed that the vibrations had subsided.  
  
  
The captain's voice came proudly over the speakers. "Think we just barely missed it. Thanks, folks! Hang tight for a few minutes just in case, then you're free to get up and walk around again."  
  
  
Virus let out an imperceptible sigh. It would take a minute for his dick to firm up after the abrupt stimulation but it was going to happen now whether he wanted it to or not. Inconspicuously crossing his legs in the other direction, Virus glanced toward Trip again and caught him staring sideways down at Virus's lap from the corner of his eye, which didn't help matters. He felt another sudden jolt of arousal in his groin, knowing he was being watched so closely, his reaction monitored by the younger man beside him. Trip had clearly felt it too.  
  
  
Such oblique looks from Trip were not uncommon but in this situation it was an unexpected turn-on to have his undivided attention. Virus chanced a quick peek at Trip's crotch in return. Nothing there yet, only his usual girth. Still, he could probably feel a hard one coming on as surely as Virus did.

  
The tension from both of them sitting there like that might be uncomfortable if left without some kind of barrier between them.  
  
  
Virus was someone who avoided minor discomforts whenever possible.  
  
  
Gently clearing his throat to dilute the awkwardness, he made a request. "When the seatbelt light goes off again, could you reach into the overhead compartment and take down the laptop for me, please?"  
  
  
"Sure." Trip didn't wait to unbuckle. Instead, he stood up immediately as soon as the flight attendant's back was to him. "Going to get some work done?" he asked, shuffling out of their row.

  
"Something like that."  
  
  
Standing in the aisle with his front turned toward Virus, Trip took his time rooting through the overhead compartment. Not that he was looking, but Virus could see it now - the bulging elongated shape of Trip's dick pressing out into the fabric of his trousers. Virus felt his own twitch in response. _Fuck_ , that was obvious. Was he showing it off on purpose? Or just busy going through someone's stuff..  
  
  
As if he felt Virus watching him, Trip reached down a hand to grab at his erection, giving it a few good firm solid tugs before withdrawing the laptop from Virus's bag and sitting back down next to him. Virus rested his chin on his thumb and forefinger to wait patiently as Trip passed the computer onto his tray table.  
  
  
Again, Trip's behaviour might have been intentionally directed at him... or it might not have been, especially considering as Trip had always had a rather problematic tendency of palming himself through his trousers whenever he got a little too excited, which was more often than not. Virus found himself frequently having to remind Trip to stop touching himself when they were still in public.  
  
  
The fingers he had in his pocket under the tray table, gently massaging the head of his own dick, were much more subtle. He removed them only briefly to turn on the laptop.  
  
  
"You didn't say thanks," Trip pointed out.  
  
  
"Thanks."  
  
  
Wishing he could use his personal computer for something else and intensely aware of the route he could take to get access to his private files, Virus began checking non-sensitive e-mails using the airline WiFi instead. He was deliberately ignoring Trip. From the periphery of his vision, he could sense that the younger associate was still paying close attention to him and so kept his eyes planted firmly on the laptop screen until, after a few more minutes had passed, Trip went back to watching the other people in the plane. Virus sighed inwardly with relief and continued stroking himself a little faster within his pocket.  
  
  
To his left, however, Trip was apparently having similar ideas. He wasn't even bothering to hide his arousal. Staring down at himself between glances at the other passengers, he shifted his knee back and forth continuously to rub the head of his penis against his leg, creating a little more of the friction he was craving, and occasionally stopping just to squeeze the considerable length of it and pinch around the fabric of his trousers.  
  
  
"Quit playing with yourself," Virus murmured, gently turning the page of one of the magazines he had borrowed from the back of the seat in front of him.  
  
  
"You're doing it too."  
  
  
Virus started, eyes and mouth flying wide open as he blinked at Trip in surprise. Slowly, beneath the magazine, he tucked himself back away inside his zipper. "I didn't think you'd noticed..."  
  
  
"Feels good, huh?" Trip sat up straight and tall in his seat, giving Virus another sideways smirk from above while stretching out his back. He visibly jerked his cock a few more times. Something about his expression was challenging Virus to do the same.

  
An unheard laugh bubbled in his throat.  
  
  
Virus held Trip's equally blue gaze, humouring him with a small grin. "Ehh~" Virus agreed, lasciviously. His eyes glittered as he thrust his hand back under the tray table to fondle himself harder than before, briefly making it more obvious for the sake of Trip's amusement.  
  
  
The alarming intensity of Trip's movements in response shook the armrest between them.  
  
  
Virus quickly withdrew his hand as the flight attendant passed their row, pushing up his glasses as an indication to Trip that playtime was over. They were to return to normal now, get back to their business personas. It wouldn't do to draw any more attention to themselves than they already had. Doing his best to relax and resigning himself to a few more hours of boredom, Virus tapped a few keys on his laptop to get back to the e-mails he hadn't opened yet.  
  
  
Trip obviously hadn't gotten the memo.  
  
  
"Want to look at porn on your computer?" he intoned lowly, breathing over Virus' shoulder.  
  
  
"No, not at all," Virus replied emphatically. "That would get us kicked off the airline."  
  
  
"Mid-flight?" Trip gave him a leering grin. "C'mon.. I'm still bored."  
  
  
Virus blocked Trip's hand with his knee before he could sneak it beneath the tray table. "My suggestions for that are the same as before," he said lightly.  
  
  
"Yeah well your suggestions are no fun."  
  
  
Nevertheless, Trip diverted his attention to watching the flight attendant once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would apologise for being vaguely indecent but eyy my name's Blurrryface and I [don't] care what you think. Sorry I just really hate using the same word for penis twice in a row, i'm cringeing too i promise
> 
> TO BE CONTINUED... eventually we'll get them into the bathroom i s2g


	3. Achievement Unlocked: Sex on a Plane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry fucking Christmas and a happy New Year. Sorry about the incredibly long delay, I was out there accumulating real world experience. What do you mean it's February?
> 
> Happy somewhat belated birthday to Virus, I guess. You get plowed in this one, congrats.
> 
> I would say that this chapter is the longest yet to make up for my absence but let's be real, I have no control over how many words I write or when. P.S. title change!

It was only a few more minutes before Trip leaned in towards Virus again, his eyes on the female flight attendant who was quite obviously chatting up a passenger a few rows ahead of them.

  
"Hey," Trip said in a mutter. "Have you ever heard of the mile high club?"

  
Virus blinked up from the laptop at him in surprise. "Of course."

  
"Hmm~"

  
"Well, it's a pretty common fantasy," Virus continued, lowering his voice conspiratorially as he shifted the magazines on his lap and turned his body towards Trip's, elegantly rearranging his crossed legs. "We don't really get to leave Midorijima too often, so it's unlikely, but to tell you the truth I've always wanted to try doing something like that."

  
"Where?" said Trip quickly.

  
Lifting his head to survey the cabin, Virus replied, "Probably.. the bathroom, right?" He cast a knowing glance back at Trip, his eyes narrowed into a slight smirk. "Why? Were you thinking you might want to do it with someone on this flight?"

  
Trip didn't answer right away, instead continuing to fidget with the obvious lump that strained at the loose fabric around his crotch. "Could be fun. Besides, don't you still feel kind of.." His eyes slid inexorably sideways back to Virus's lap, carefully concealed from view though it was. Switching track, he asked, "What do you think the chances are of getting away with it?"

  
"I'm not sure," said Virus, looking thoughtful with his fingers on his lips. "It's daring, isn't it?"

  
"Yeah.. exciting."

  
"It certainly could be entertaining," Virus mused in agreement. "And we still have a long way to go on this flight.. Do you want to try it?" he added slyly.

  
Trip's palms were already braced on the edges of each armrest as if in preparation to launch himself from the chair before he forced himself to cool off and settle down. This could easily be one of Virus's tricks, designed to expose him for what he was really thinking.

  
But Virus nodded his head dismissively toward the airplane's lavatory. "You go first. I'll follow you in a minute or so, when nobody's paying attention."

  
Searching his older colleague's identical blue eyes for a moment, Trip didn't hesitate much longer to stand and make his way toward the back of the plane. He was never one to ignore a direct order from Virus - at least not while he was still being watched.

 

* * *

 

 A few minutes later, when he had checked that the coast was clear, Virus got up and began moving leisurely along the rows. He smiled and nodded politely to everyone who met his gaze until he reached the rear end of their business class cabin, where he was confronted with a decision. To waste time knocking and potentially risk drawing attention to himself or--

  
Virus glanced down the hall to be sure no one was watching, then quickly flipped up the small lavatory sign. As expected, there was a secret unlocking mechanism underneath, to be used by the flight attendants in case of emergency. Sharply sliding the lock back in place into the "unoccupied" position, Virus was swift to pull open the door a crack, just enough so that he could push inside.

  
He had to stop short immediately so as not to bump into Trip's hulking form; his companion was already masturbating over the toilet directly in front of him.

  
"Oh. It's a bit cramped in here," Virus said pleasantly, promptly locking the door behind himself so he could press back against it in the limited space.

  
He breathed a small sigh of relief as his own fingers tentatively brushed over the outline in his trousers. _Okay..._ If Trip had gotten started right away, Virus could quickly follow suit without feeling too strange about it. Though no longer quite erect, the pressure was still immensely appreciated in his slightly drunken state. It wasn't long at all before he began rubbing harder, growing more earnest with every quiver of Trip's broad shoulders in front of him.

  
"Yeah," said Trip. He slowly turned toward Virus, still harshly stroking his length, looking down at the questionable puddles on the ground and lifting one heel off the wet floor.

  
"Are these things always as messy as this?"

  
"How should I know?" Virus replied, his neck prickling. "I've only flown with commercial airlines as many times as you. There are dozens of people in our cabin alone. It probably can't be helped."

  
Trip grunted his acknowledgement, then continued to pump his dick roughly. "I'm still really hard. Look-" He briefly waved it in Virus's direction like a flag, making him chuckle. "So fucking hard.." Trip's eyes predictably moved down to the front of Virus's trousers. "Whadda bout you?"

  
He took a quick half-step forward when Virus made to undo his zipper, plunging one hand into the open depths of his fly. Before Virus quite knew what had happened, Trip's fingers had made quick work of clumsily fishing out his rather drowsy trouser snake from within his briefs.

  
His belated protests were ignored. Trip copped a good feel, rolling Virus's warm dick in his palm. "Oh... You're not, so much." He stared down at it between them. "What happened?"

  
"I've had a lot to drink today," Virus excused himself breathlessly, though he allowed himself to be fondled for a minute before nudging Trip's hand away. If his back had arched slightly against the door to the water closet, he hoped that Trip hadn't noticed. "It'll still work."

  
"Feel mine though," Trip insisted. He thrust his hips forward slightly so that it jutted out proudly, the wide tip just barely prodding Virus in the leg.

  
Virus chuckled again as he complied. "Fufu..." _Just like old times_. Tentatively, his fingers encircled Trip's thick, swollen cock. As he'd said, he was in fact very hard, veins standing out on his shaft, which had reddened from several minutes of extended stimulation. Virus allowed himself to squeeze, testing his firmness and beginning to explore the soft, sensitive skin at his leisure.

  
Rather than relaxing into his touch, however, Trip drew back slightly, with an intake of breath. "Oi.. Your hands are cold."

  
"Sorry," said Virus, looking up in surprise. "From the ice... my drink."

  
"Nah, it's alright," said Trip, making eye contact as he slowly pushed himself back into Virus's hand. "Think I still like it okay.."

  
His breathing picked up as Virus began to gently stroke him, pushing back into the older man's grip experimentally a few times. Neither of them looked away first, eyeing each other up and down curiously. Then Trip reached down to grab hold of Virus as well.

  
A rough exhale-- He was firmer, more insistent in his motions than Virus was used to. They hadn't done this very much before, or at least, not in recent memory. It was enough to excite Virus to a level of hardness he hadn't been sure he was capable of, in his current state. Holding back his partially untucked shirt-tails so he could look down at himself, he seemed to be slowly achieving about half mast. Perhaps he could do even better if he just shook himself up a bit.

  
Trip seemed to have other plans. He came even closer to press the head of his cock roughly against Virus's, abruptly lining up both of their slits at the top.

  
"What are you--? Hhh-...." Virus was cut off by the rather foreign sensation of warm folds of skin which did _not belong to him_ sliding over his glans. Trip had quite suddenly pushed his foreskin over them both, enveloping him thickly.

  
"Hang on a sec," muttered Trip. "I just wanna try something, real quick.."

  
Virus was slightly overwhelmed. He sucked in a breath and seized hold of the taller man's shoulder as Trip began to drag the hood of Virus's cock down over his own, stretching his sensitive skin just until they were both fit snugly inside.

  
"Heh."

  
Part of him feeling nicely trapped between a double layer of Virus, Trip had started to grin lopsidedly. He squeezed and patted them both lightly where they were joined, until Virus moaned a little. Their pleasure was imbalanced, however; though Trip liked the idea of having a bit of Virus inside of him while being sheathed inside a bit of Virus at the same time, it wasn't quite good enough.

  
"Wait.. Don't cum yet," Trip murmured, as Virus tugged on his length with a slightly heated expression.

  
_I wasn't planning on it_.. but... "Why not?"

  
Virus was somehow reluctant to give up the warm, sheltered little hole that Trip had created between the two of them, moist and slickened with pre-cum that could have belonged to either of them - or both. The slightest gasp escaped his mouth. In spite of Trip attempting to withdraw, Virus held out for a moment longer, jerking himself off while their cocks were still connected before letting Trip extract his foreskin. It took some effort to control his breathing. He fought not to squirm or fidget at the peculiar sensation as he slipped free.

  
Trip took half a step back. "I think for it to be joining the mile high club," he said slowly, shaking his cock a few times out of habit, "You have to have sex. As in, actual... what's the word?" His piercing artificial blue eyes made contact with Virus's own. "Penetration."

  
Virus was already feeling just the slightest bit violated from what had just occurred, as much as it surprised him that he had sort of liked it. "And that didn't count?"

  
"No."

  
"Hm." Virus tilted his head, watching Trip's eyes with shrewd and careful interest. They appeared darker; the pupils were blown wide. "And? What are you suggesting?"

  
Trip had never been one for doing much talking. "Are you ready?" Trip intoned, maintaining eye contact. He took a step forward again, ominously nodding downward to a part of Virus that was significantly lower. His hands were already positioning themselves above Virus's hips, hovering there for permission.

  
Virus's eyes widened. "Why do I have to-" he protested.

  
"You're smaller," explained Trip, unwilling to hunt for a less potentially offensive term even as Virus frowned and mouthed, _by like 3 centimetres_. "It's just easier... logistically." He licked his lips. His eyes were now glued to the fabric bunched around Virus's waist, though he didn't move to touch or undress him yet, and his voice had dropped almost half an octave into something of a lower, more desirous tone which, while very familiar to Virus, was not usually directed at him.

  
It was disturbingly similar to the way he sounded when he was looking forward to inflicting some kind of violence.

  
"....fine," Virus huffed, turning toward the sink and dropping his trousers in a shuffle of fabric, "but you're taking it next time." Grabbing a large wad of paper towels from the dispenser to clear some more puddles of questionable origin from around the sink, Virus braced one hand on the freshly wiped counter and the other on his dick, preparing himself.

  
"'kay," said Trip simply, as he finally placed a hand on Virus's waist. He didn't question or even so much as acknowledge the suggestion that there would be a next time. Perhaps he thought it was only natural that they should have to take turns.

  
His fingers slipped inside Virus with surprising ease over the next fifty seconds or so. Trip had been expecting to take his time with Virus, make him comfortable enough that he could still walk normally afterwards, but the ring of muscle that might have proven a formidable obstacle in this game was rather looser and more forgiving than it should have been.

  
Trip's breath caught in his chest as he felt some residual slickness on his fingers and he remembered, vividly, the image of Virus bent over the exam table in the airport security office earlier that day; the gloved fingers of a disgruntled customs agent buried deep in his anal cavity, conducting a thorough hunt for contraband...

  
So that was why.

  
The thought that Virus had been walking around prepped like this for _hours_ made Trip leak a long strand of pre-cum straight onto the floor. He eagerly rubbed the moisture into his skin.

  
Keeping a careful eye on Virus's reflection in the mirror to gauge his reaction, Trip decided to push the limits a little faster than he had planned. He roughly scissored his fingers inside Virus's hole to test how far it would give, then added a third, earning him a slight gasp.

  
"Nh- Not there yet," Virus whispered as Trip's finger pushed up inside him and brushed against something a little too sensitive. He reached behind himself and pulled at Trip's wrist to guide him away from the spot. Obediently, the younger male rubbed around his entrance.

  
Previously distracted by his own dick, Virus looked up then, at the other person looming over his shoulder, and caught Trip staring at his parted lips. Despite feeling momentarily overwhelmed by the sensation of Trip's fingers thrusting in and out of him, Virus made an effort to close his mouth and narrowed his piercing blue eyes behind the glasses in annoyance.

  
"Stop watching my face in the mirror," Virus scolded breathlessly, even as he bucked his hips back against Trip's knuckles.

  
The sight of his round, exposed buttocks, smooth and pale creamy white, being spread apart for him by Virus's own hands was both incredibly arousing and yet somehow purifying for Trip. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew that the sex he'd had (or would have) with anyone else would never truly compare. Virus was just Virus. It was always like this.

  
"I'm going to put it in," said Trip, using the older man's shoulder for leverage, then added, "Where else do you want me to look... in- _stead_ , then," just as he thrust his length fully into Virus. It went in easily thanks to the lube leftover from the earlier cavity search. Before long, Trip's shaft was buried all the way to the hilt. Virus exhaled in a sharp sigh, leaning over the sink.

  
He never got an answer.

  
Trip waited a moment before moving, reveling in the sensation of Virus trying to adjust to his girth. This was the closest he had ever gotten to Virus, he noted, as he felt the other man's muscles tense and flutter and finally relax around him. He'd sucked his dick before, sure, more than a few times, but having the lines of their bodies pressed together like this with a part of him inside Virus was something else entirely. It felt like time had stopped again.

  
Experimentally, Trip draped himself over Virus's back, holding his hips firmly in place as he tucked his chin over Virus's shoulder. His uneven breath tickled Virus's exposed neck.

  
Normally, Virus had issues with personal space that prevented this kind of thing from happening, even with Trip, but it wasn't so uncomfortable with a hard length inside him rubbing at just the right places to send jolts of pleasure rippling through his groin. If it were a quick fuck with anyone else, he wouldn't have allowed it, but he trusted Trip enough to let him get away with a lot of things... temporarily. Virus tugged at his cock, waiting, and flexed his inner muscles.

  
Trip grunted, it felt so good. "Can I move now?"

  
"Ah," Virus allowed. "You may."

  
Trip slowly dragged his hips backwards a few inches, then shoved it the rest of the way back in.

  
As it turned out, Trip's approach to sex completely lacked any skillful technique and consisted mostly of repetitive, wanton thrusting. This didn't come as a surprise to Virus, who had watched him go at it before, in public toilets and darkened alleys behind clubs, and was already prepared to withstand the onslaught of clumsy movements he had witnessed previously from time to time. Trip's vigor was almost uncomfortable, interrupting the steady drone of the plane's engine with the slapping noises made by the repeated contact of their skin.

  
Virus swiftly jerked at his member, much faster than Trip could hump him, and thankfully, the two things felt a lot better in combination. He moaned softly aloud at the sound of Trip's breath catching and hitching in his ear. The familiar smell of Trip's sweat and cologne permeated the air around him.

  
The two of them struggled to keep their eyes open as the pleasure built up between them, neither one of them wanting to miss anything. Trip gave in first, briefly resting his forehead against Virus's back and wrapping a muscular arm around his abdomen, fingers clutching at his ribs beneath the disheveled white shirt. Contrary to his earlier instruction for Trip not to stare, Virus took the opportunity to watch his younger companion in the mirror as Trip pounded into him from behind.

  
Trip obviously knew better than to bite or mark him in any way, as much as he might desire to. His lips coasted along the line of Virus's shoulder but stopped just short of pressing a kiss (or his teeth) to the other man's jugular. He couldn't even mouth at his collar for concerns of leaving a visible wet stain on his shirt; in such a public situation, anything that would mar Virus's carefully kept-up appearance was crossing an unspoken boundary. However, this didn't prevent him from hoisting one of Virus's legs up onto the counter, which at the very least threatened to potentially tear a seam in the trousers that still clung to his legs.

  
The new position was so intensely pleasurable that Virus was beyond caring. He quickly turned on the faucet to cover up how much he was leaking into the sink as Trip slammed up into him. Nonetheless, with Trip now groping at his balls and teasing at his cockhead with his thumb in firm, circular motions, some of it had gotten on his fingers. He was bound to notice and make some crude remark.

  
Or, maybe not.

  
Trip's dull eyes had begun to glaze over. Virus narrowed his own. That wasn't good.

  
"Don't cum inside," he warned. "Better not get any on my clothes either. Pull out if you have to."

  
"Don't wanna," Trip grumbled petulantly. He buried his nose in the divet above Virus's collarbone. "I'm not gonna cum yet."

  
"You are too going to cum soon, I can tell," Virus argued, seizing hold of Trip's forearm and dragging it off himself. " _Don't_ do it inside."

  
Trip immediately placed his arm back around Virus's torso.

  
"You first. Then I'll pull out."

  
This statement was followed by a shallow whine escaping from Trip's throat, which probably hadn't been intentional and led Virus to believe he had best hurry it up.

  
As much as he usually preferred to drag out his orgasms for as long as was luxuriously possible, Virus knew exactly how to touch his own prick to make himself ejaculate quickly. In just a few short seconds, he was shooting his load in several thin little spurts all across the lavatory sink. It was such bliss to relax even the slightest bit after being on edge all day that he almost forgot how uncomfortable it was to be perched precariously on the edge of the sink. Trip was still holding his leg beneath the knee up in a vice-like grip.

  
His asshole tightened around Trip's cock with every aftershock, and he knew Trip had felt it by the groan he released.

  
"Fuck," Trip muttered in his ear.

  
"Trip," Virus panted, his voice a little weaker than it had been just a moment ago. _"Don't-!"_

  
The sound of his name was too much for Trip. Combined with getting to second-hand experience Virus's orgasm from within, it was enough to push him over the edge. Yanking himself out of Virus in the nick of time, Trip flung his weight to the side just as thick, white ropes of cum burst from his tip and spilled, oozing, down his shaft. Loudly gasping for breath, he stood there a moment and let it dribble onto the toilet seat. Some of it even got as far as the wall in a few uncharacteristically projectile spasms.

  
"Wowww. Impressive..." Trip sounded pleased with himself. He didn't usually cum quite so much.

  
Shaking off his softening cock, Trip turned back towards Virus to find that he had already pulled his trousers back up, though he still had a hand down the back, fingering himself for any leftover traces of Trip's orgasm with a very focused look on his face. Maybe it was just the post-sex endorphins but Trip thought his nose looked kind of cute scrunched up like that.

  
"If you want, I'll stay and help you clean up," Trip offered. Having zipped himself back up, there really wasn't much else he could think to do, so he put his hands in his pockets.

  
"No thanks. It's too crowded with you in here anyway." Virus turned back towards the sink and began to wash his own hands, rinsing some of his cum down the drain. "Go back to your seat, I'll be needing a moment."

  
"Sure, sure," said Trip cheerfully, unlocking and poking his head out the door. He slipped out quickly, as if he couldn't wait to get back to their row for some reason.

  
It took Virus a while to rearrange his clothes back to their usual tidiness and exercise some control over his demeanor. Beneath the tailored suit, his hole was still loosely gaping from the rough treatment it had just received, but no one else needed to know that. When he arrived back at their spot in the aisle, he found Trip lazily sprawled out in what had been Virus's chair, staring out the window and munching on a cookie. Trip hastily removed the airline's pair of complimentary headphones and drew back his legs to make room when he noticed Virus entering the row.

  
"Did you fuck me for the window seat?" Virus asked incredulously.

  
"Oh.. no?" Trip said slowly. He looked up at Virus thoughtfully. "Would that have worked?"

  
Virus didn't respond. Tiredly, he sank into Trip's vacant aisle seat and pushed the button which would summon a flight attendant. His headache from being in the pressurized cabin too long had subsided for all of five minutes.

  
"Do you need something, sir?" the flight attendant asked kindly. Was it the same one as before? He hadn't been paying attention. Nevertheless, he gave her one of his most glowing smiles.

  
"Yes, well, I know it's not quite dinner yet but might I possibly have one of those little bottles of wine you serve with the meal?"

  
She was all too happy to oblige, and left him with a plain black sleep mask as well, which he tucked into the back of the seat in front of him as soon as she was gone, too polite to refuse even though he would never use it. He didn't waste any time in pouring himself the wine.

  
"I hate flying," said Virus, raising the small plastic cup to his mouth to take a dignified sip.

  
"I know," Trip said simply. He didn't look up from whatever he was doing. Virus glanced sideways at him to see what was now occupying his attention. Trip had somehow managed to get a hold of a handheld video game system, most likely having snatched it out of some poor kid's backpack, but as long as he kept the volume off Virus didn't mind.

  
Virus settled back in his chair to get more comfortable. Having drank the entire bottle of wine mostly by himself (he shared the last swig with Trip), he quickly fell asleep and remained in a deep slumber for the rest of the flight. Trip woke him many hours later when it was time to get off. He flicked at the drool on Virus's shoulder as he stood up, removing the airplane's headphones from where he had almost forgotten them draped around his own neck. Virus wondered if he had even bothered to look out the window once, or if he had spent the whole time distracted by his new toy.

  
As they gathered their things and drowsily shuffled out of the airplane with the rest of the people on board, it was almost as if their brief liaison in the bathroom had never occurred. There was no awkwardness or regret, or any desire to make it happen again. It was just another way to pass the time and try something which they had never done before. The fact that they had done it together was irrelevant, wasn't it? Virus looked at Trip's profile from the side in faint wonderment as they headed towards baggage claims.

  
Well. That was alright.

  
Some things about their relationship would always be left up in the air.

  
THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a mess from start to finish but I hope you liked my first AO3 smutfic! ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> You can find my messy rough drafts over at squick-writes.tumblr.com and my irl shitposting @squicklite on the twitter.com. I'm not around terribly much but feel free to pester me about Virus & Trip & that complicated ViTri(Ao) any time of the day or night. I can be summoned marginally faster with mentions of weird kinks and aromanticism. Also, memes.


End file.
